<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hunger Games (An Intrulogical AU) by Forever_And_Always_Dreaming</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181688">The Hunger Games (An Intrulogical AU)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_And_Always_Dreaming/pseuds/Forever_And_Always_Dreaming'>Forever_And_Always_Dreaming</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Bread, Breakfast, Character Death, Cigarettes, Comfort, Conversations, Death, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hunger Games, Hunger Games-Typical Death/Violence, Illnesses, Inspired by The Hunger Games, Jealousy, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Pin, Protective Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Singing, Suicide, Swords, Training Camp, Trains, Violence, knife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:00:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_And_Always_Dreaming/pseuds/Forever_And_Always_Dreaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Logan and Remus live in district 3 (the district responsible for making and creating the technologies and energy for the entire nation of Panem, through all 12 districts too the capital). The citizens of district 3 are known to be very smart (and Logan is one of the smartest). When the reaping day comes for naming the tributes of district 3 for the hunger games, Logan name gets pulled, and though Logan is very smart, he's sadly also very sickly and weak (he has a lot of health problems), and because of that he won't be able to survive the hunger games, so Remus volunteers to be the second tribute for the games so he can protect Logan, and Remus will do anything to protect the one he loves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Grey Smoke Drifts Up Towards The Blue Sky (And I Have To Go, But I Promise I'll Return To You)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MeiMei+Big+Boy">MeiMei Big Boy</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trigger warnings include nightmares, and illness. Please check the tags, this chapter isn't that bad, but the rest will be much worse. Let me know if I missed anything!</p><p>This was due Thursday, by my personal schedule, but I've never seen The Hunger Games, so forgive me if I'm a bit late on things. Also if anyone has any character ideas or other plot ideas, let me know. I'm thinking Patton is Rue, but that's all I really got</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Remus hums, waking up to find Logan flinching in his sleep, his hands balled up into fists. Drops of sweat run down his cheek as he shakes his head frantically. Remus sighs, running a hand through the other’s hair. He wants to wake him, but he knows it’s better not to. So all he can do is wait. </p><p> After a few moments, the other bolts up, breathing heavily. He glances around the room frantically, before his eyes settle on Remus.</p><p>“Cephy?” He asks, his voice small and vulnerable. Remus frowns, wanting nothing more than to gather the other into his arms and kiss away his fears. He doesn’t deserve to sound so afraid, as if something would happen to him. Remus would never allow anything bad to happen to him.</p><p> But Logan needs space and assurance until he’s okay with touch. And either way, you can’t just kiss away fears. That’s not how these things work. </p><p> So instead, he offers a comforting smile.</p><p> “I’m here, Scorpius. You’re okay. I’m okay. It was only a nightmare.” Logan shakes his head, pressing his hands to his eyes, wiping away all the tears that threaten to spill.</p><p> “It was me. It was me-” He repeats, barely registering Remus’s words. </p><p>Remus shakes his head, reaching over to grab Logan’s glasses from the nightstand. Carefully, he puts them on for him. </p><p> “They won’t pick you. It’s only your first year.” He murmurs, moving to put his hands back down when Logan’s hands press against his own, keeping them there. </p><p> “Stay with me.” His love mumbles.</p><p> “Of course, Cephy.” Logan sighs, closing his eyes for a moment, before moving to curl against Remus’s side again. Remus hums, running a hand through his love’s hair again.</p><p> “Would you like me to sing for you? I used to do that with Roman when we were kids. It would help.” Logan pauses before nodding softly against his chest.</p><p> “Deep in the meadow, under the willow.” Remus sings, his voice deep and slow. “A bed of grass, a soft green pillow.” Logan is out like a light before he knows it, soft snores filling the air. Remus sighs, pressing a kiss to his head. </p><p> Then carefully, he gets up. Walking to the door, he glances at his boyfriend once more before stepping outside. Cool air rushes to his cheeks, his hair gently flowing in the breeze. He’s taking out a cigarette before he can even process what’s happening. </p><p> “Those are bad for you, you know.” A familiar voice says, joining him. He looks up, shoulders tensing before he realizes it’s only Janus. The other pulls out his own cigarette, lighting it, before blowing out a puff of smoke. “How’s Logan doing?” Remus shivers.</p><p> “Not good, that’s for damn sure. I told him not to overwork himself, but you know him. He’s so stubborn.” Remus sighs fondly, shaking his head. “The sickness isn’t getting much better. But he’ll be fine. He has to be.” Janus nods.</p><p> “Life is such a joy.” He comments dryly. Remus nods, not laughing like he normally would. </p><p> “How many times was your name put in?” He asks after a moment. Janus’s lips twitch into a bitter smirk.</p><p> “Only forty-two. So I’m sure they won’t pick me.” Remus blows out grey smoke, watching it disappear into the early morning sky.</p><p> “It’s not fucking fair.” He says after a moment, throwing his cigarette down, crushing it under his boot. Janus hums, taking another puff.</p><p> “Wow, did you come up with that yourself? It’s not like I’ve been saying that for years or anything.” He sighs. “Sorry, I’m just bitter with everything.”</p><p> “It’s fine. It’s understandable.” Janus nods.</p><p> “We either need to cause a change or get the fuck out of here.” Remus shakes his head.</p><p> “If we leave, they’ll kill us.”</p><p> “They’ll do the same if we stay.” The two fall silent for a long while, watching the sky shift from pinks and oranges to purples and blues. After a long while, Janus pulls out a piece of bread.</p><p> “You’ve got to be shitting me. How the fuck did you find this?” Remus asks as Janus hands him half of it. Remus breaks his half into two halves, pocketing one while he takes a bite out of the other.</p><p> “I have my ways.” Remus raises an eyebrow before giggling.</p><p> “Well, then happy fucking Hunger Games.” Janus cackles, nodding as he takes a bite of his share.</p><p> “May the odds be forever in our favour.” He jokes.</p><p>                                                                                                                        ★★★</p><p> Later, Remus and Logan are getting dressed for the reaping when Remus notices Logan’s hands are shaking as he buttons up his shirt. Gently, Remus pulls Logan’s hands away and continues for him. </p><p> “Are you okay, Lo?” He asks, noticing how pale the other is. He should be resting, not going to a stupid reaping where he could easily pass out. The other only nods, pressing the back of his hand to his forehead. </p><p> “Here, this might cheer you up,” Remus says, digging through his pocket to find a small pin. It’s small and shaped like an octopus. He pins it to the front of Logan’s shirt carefully.</p><p> “It’s a pin. I got it from the marketplace. As long as you wear it, it will protect you from harm. So don’t take it off. Okay?” Logan sighs fondly, kissing Remus’s cheek. He knows logically that Remus’s words aren’t true, but the thought is what counts.</p><p> “I won’t, Cephy. I promise.” </p><p>                                                                                                                        ★★★</p><p> “Welcome, all. We have realized that our ways of the past were not inclusive, so instead of choosing one man and one woman, we will select two people. Regardless of gender.” The crowd murmurs, glancing at one another.</p><p> “So district one will go first.” Emile continues, taking a slip of paper from the basket. “Roman Prince.” Remus’s heart pounds in his chest as he watches his brother walk over to the stage. Fuck, fuck, fuck. </p><p> He may not like his brother, and they hardly ever talk, but they're twins. Roman is still his other half, even if he is a total dick. He can’t die.</p><p> “And our other person will be.” Emile pauses, taking another slip of paper out. “Logan Berry.” Remus’s heart drops to his stomach, panic filling him whole. He can’t breathe for a second, his mind racing as he tries to pull himself back to reality. </p><p> A hand gently squeezes his own before Logan shakily walks to the front. Remus shakes his head, moving to pull him back, but the guards stop him.</p><p> “No, no. No! This isn’t happening. This isn’t fucking happening. I volunteer as tribute!” The crowd stops talking for a beat before roaring into murmurs. There hasn’t been a tribute for several years, not since Emile was young and in love. Will history repeat itself?</p><p> “No, you’re not,” Logan says. The guards part for the lovers to figure things out.</p><p> “Yes, I am. You can barely walk, you throw up after every meal, and you’re on at least five different medicines to just keep you alive. How the fuck are you going to survive in there?” </p><p> “I will be fine, Remus. You do not need to worry about me. They chose me. So I will go through with it.”</p><p> “And I volunteered, so it’s my duty to take over. Now, move.” He moves to push past him, but Logan stands in his path. His eyes clouding with rare, but true sadness.</p><p> “I can’t lose you, Cephy.” He murmurs, reaching to take Remus’s hand. “I have to do this for us.” Remus sighs, glancing over to Janus in the crowd. They share a small nod before Remus turns back to Logan.</p><p> “I’m sorry, Scorpius.” He says, kissing the other's knuckles as Janus wraps his arms around Logan from behind to hold him still. Logan thrashes in his grip, but he doesn’t have the energy that he used to. Remus doesn’t look back as he walks forward, stepping onto the stage.</p><p> “What’s your name, dear?” Emile asks.</p><p> “Remus Prince.” Emile raises an eyebrow, glancing between the brothers.</p><p> “Twins?” He asks. The two nod. “And was that your lover?” Remus nods. Emile’s eyes are full of understanding and deep sorrow as he holds Remus’s hand up before letting go. </p><p> “Now, shake hands.” The twins do, locking eyes.</p><p> “Happy Hunger Games. May the odds be in your favour.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Train Ride To (What Could Be) Our Final Destination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remus says goodbye to Logan, and Janus, before heading on a train to the Capitol</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No trigger warnings for this chapter I believe. Brief mention of a knife at the end</p><p> I'm running low on characters- also Emile is trans. Despite being transgender myself, I'm not exactly sure how to show a trans person? Being trans? To the audience? Unless it's a main character, and you can show their internal feelings (like, “binders suck dick, please kill me oh my god my r i b s hurt but also I've been wearing it for weeks so that's probably my bad--). But I don't think about how I'm trans all the time either? We're just normal people who happen to not agree with the sex we were born as. Of course, I make jokes all the time about being in the closet and such, but Emile is also a background character, and this fic is kind of serious.<br/>I also wanted Remy to be blind, but I'm not blind so I don't even have a fraction of an idea of how to be like "yeah he's blind" without being gross and stereotypical and shit. It's a mess, but ah well, it's just the struggle of being a tired author I suppose.<br/>Also I’m sorry for not having this out sooner. But I’m also really not because this story is hell to write. I spent like three days just trying to figure out if it’s worth it to write Hatchmitch or whatever his real name is, in. But I should be updating regularly now as I’ve found a method to help with writers block. I just have to write in silence. It sucks, because my brain is constantly thinking of other things and wanting to do them, but music and TV and everything else is too distracting for me- <br/>But I hope you had happy holidays or are continuing to have happy holidays! See you next Thursday, hopefully</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> Remus is ushered into a room and given a few minutes to spend with Janus and Logan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Upon seeing Remus, Logan throws himself into his arms. Typically, he would be a lot more composed, but this could be the last time they ever see each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I don’t have much time, Lo. But listen, don’t take any extra food from them, okay? It’s not worth putting your name in a few more times. Janus will help, I’m sure. You’ll be okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Just come home to me, to us. Okay? You need to win.” Remus nods, placing a kiss against the top of his head. Then his temples, cheeks, nose, and finally his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I’ll be fine." He says, after a moment. "Don’t worry about a thing.” Logan steps back, his hands reaching down to unpin the pin Remus got him. Then, he secures it to Remus’s shirt instead with shaky hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “It will provide protection for you now.” He murmurs, cupping his cheek. Remus leans into his touch, nodding as he blinks back tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Of course.” They pull together in another last kiss before Remus turns to Janus. “You’ll protect him. Right? The sickness should wear off soon. And I’ll be back not long after.” Janus nods, joining their hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Come back safe.” He says, gently, as if the guards would come in faster if he was louder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Not long after, guards come in, dragging Janus and Logan away. They protest, but it’s no use. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, when he’s completely alone, Remus allows himself a few minutes to cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Two hundred miles per hour, and you can’t even feel it! Your district makes the most outstanding things.” Emile comments, looking out the train window. Roman and Remus say nothing in return. “I’m going to find Remy.” He says, before getting up, and walking away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Have you ever met Remy?” Roman asks. Remus only sniffles. “Remus, he’s our mentor. He won the Hunger Games before. He could be useful.” Remus looks out the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “If you don’t want to, that’s fine. But we could use the help.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> A few moments after, Remy walks in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “So when do we start?” Roman asks, turning to look at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Damn, a bit eager, aren’t you, babes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You’re our mentor. You’re supposed to-“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Mentor?” Roman nods, confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Yeah, you give us advice and tell us how to get sponsors.” Remy sighs, taking a long sip of the ice coffee in his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Fine.” He sighs. “Um, know you’re going to die, and there’s nothing we can do about it, bitch.” Remus frowns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Why are you here, then?” Remy grins, holding up his coffee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “The refreshments.” Roman rolls his eyes, getting up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Give me that-“ He accidentally knocks the drink out of Remy’s hand, causing it to spill all over his clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Bitch! I just got this outfit!” Remy groans before storming off. Roman sighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I’ll go talk to him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> And so, he leaves as well. </span>
</p><p>                                                                                                                        ★★★</p><p>
  <span> Remus shivers, waking up cold. Instinctively, he reaches to grab his boyfriend but stops when he remembers where he is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Shit.” He swears softly, getting up to get dressed. If Logan isn’t here, then there’s no point in staying in bed. Instead, he’ll ask around for tips on how to survive this thing. He needs to get home as soon as he can. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> When he makes it to the breakfast table, Roman and Remy are talking together. Neither of them seems to be angry about yesterday. So Remus assumes they made up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You’d freeze to death first,” Remy says. Roman shakes his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “No, cause I’d have a lot of fire.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Well, that’s a good way to get killed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “What’s a good way to get killed?” Remus asks with a grin, ignoring the anxiety in his stomach at the idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Oh, babes, you should join us. I’m giving this loser some life advice.” Roman scoffs, folding his arms over his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I am not a loser.” Remus ignores him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “What advice?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I was asking about how to find shelter,” Roman says. Remus nods, taking a seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “How do you find shelter?” Remy shrugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Pass the jam?” He says instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “How do you find shelter?” Remus repeats. The other groans, pinching the bridge of his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Babes, you need to give me the chance to recover from my beauty sleep. This mentoring is taking a heavy toll on me.” Remy complains, pouring vodka into his coffee. “Now, can you pass the marmalade?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> In anger, Remus takes his knife and stabs it through the dining table. After a few seconds, he freezes, realizing what he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You just killed a perfectly good table!” Roman says, staring at the knife in shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You want to know how to stay alive, babes? You get people to like you. That way you get sponsors, and then you won’t die in the middle of the fucking game. But you’re making it really hard to like you.” Remy slides his chair back, standing up. “I’m out. I can’t deal with this shit at ten in the goddamn morning. No, ma’am.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> He then takes his coffee and leaves. </span>
</p><p>                                                                                                                        ★★★</p><p>
  <span> Roman gets up to look out the train window as they enter the Capitol. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Oh my god, look at it, Ree. It’s incredible!” Remus rolls his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> When they get off the train, they notice a large group of people cheering for them. Roman waves at them, flashing his best grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Meanwhile, Remus trails behind, trying to figure out what he should do. Remy puts a hand on his shoulder, stopping him before he can go any further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Roman knows what he’s doing. You don't. So here, take this knife. It'll help.” He says, slipping Remus a knife with a dark green handle. Remus nods, clutching it close.</span>
</p><p>                                                                                                                        ★★★</p><p>
  
  <span>“We’re a bit short on staff, so I’ll be helping you get ready. If you don’t mind.” Emile says, offering Remus a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “That’s fine.” He replies, allowing himself to be lead into a room with makeup supplies, hair washing stations, and all kinds of spa-type equipment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Tonight we’re having the tribute parade. We’ll dress you up and help you leave an impression. The people will love you.” Remus frowns, running a hand through his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> He doesn't need the people to love him. He couldn't care less about what they think, honestly. It's not like they care about him, not really.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> What he does need is to see his boyfriend again and kiss him a hundred times over. Once for every second, they had to be apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Which is cheesy bullshit, but he doesn't mind. Not when it's Logan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “This stupid shit is so boring. I just want to go home.” Emile nods sympathetically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I know how you feel.” Remus raises an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “No, you don’t.” The other hums.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Well, not exactly. But I know how your boyfriend feels, at least.” Remus’s eyes widen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You do?” Emile nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I was pregnant when I was selected. Everyone was wondering what to do, whether to send me or not. My husband decided he wasn’t going to wait around for them to figure it out. And so he volunteered in my place instead. I told him to come back safe, but we can't control fate.” He sighs, shifting in his spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “What I’m saying is that I know what it’s like to lose the one you love. And I don’t want it happening to your boyfriend. So I’ll do what I can to get you home, but right now, we need to get through this first to help your odds. Okay?” Remus sighs, but eventually, reluctantly nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>                                                                                                                        ★★★</p><p>
  <span> “And we’re back, guys, gals, and nonbinary pals. Let’s get right into the show.” One news reporter says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“District four has an interesting style. I like it.” The other notes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And behind them, we have two power plant workers. Right?” They both laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, what's that? In the background?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman and Remus enter on their chariot, dressed to look as if they're made of metal and gears. It’s hyper-realistic, helping them stand out against the others who simply wore costumes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They look incredible.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From home, Logan and Janus watch the TV in fascination. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think they’ll make it?” Janus asks quietly. Logan shrugs, his hand moving to his pocket where an engagement ring sits. Remus had left too soon to give it to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose we can only hope.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Thread Of Jealousy In This Tangled Up Mess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remus and Roman begin training, and Roman gets a bit jealousy of Remus's skills</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warnings include almost killing a man with a Morningstar. Other then that, I don't think there are any. But once, again please check the main tags to know what you're getting into. And let me know if I should add any!</p><p>Oh my god I'm so sorry- I thought today was Thursday? But it's Friday? God I'm a mess lmao, but I hope you enjoy this chapter, anyway.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> “That was amazing.” Emile compliments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You practically ran the show, babes,” Remy says, sipping his drink. Remus stays quiet as Roman beams, going on about the costume and the crowd. While staring off into the distance, Remus spots a contender staring at Remy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Do you know them?” Remus asks, interrupting Roman, who gasps, offended. Remy looks behind them, eyes widening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Um, let’s go upstairs,” Remy says, guiding everyone away. Remus can’t help but look back, intrigued. But when he does, the man is gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Odd.</span>
</p><p>                                                                                                                        ★★★</p><p>
  <span> “In two weeks, all but one of you will be dead. Who that depends on how well you pay attention these next four days. We have a couple of rules, though, that you will need to follow. First is no fighting with other tributes. You’ll have time for that in the arena. There are four compulsory exercises, with the rest being individual training.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I can’t tell you what to do, but I hope you will not ignore the survival skills. Everyone wants to grab a sword, but most of you will die from natural causes, ten perfect from infection, twenty perfect from dehydration. Exposure can kill as easily as a knife.” A leader says as everyone takes notes or memorizes the information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Remy taps the twin’s shoulder before pointing to one of the tributes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “He’s a career. Do you know what that means?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “He’s from district one,” Roman says. Remus nods in agreement, examining the other boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “And two. They train in a special academy until they’re eighteen. Then they volunteer, and by that point, they’re pretty deadly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “But they don’t have special treatment or anything like that. They stay in the same place you do. And I don’t think they can have dessert like you two can.” Emile pipes up. Remy nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “How good are they?” Remus asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “They win it almost every year, babes.” Emile sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Almost. You need to give them hope.” Remy rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Sure, sure. But look at those arms, damn. They have their flaws, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “They do?” Roman asks, warily. Remy nods, sipping his coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “They are arrogant like a certain someone.” Roman scoffs in protest, about to say something when Remy continues, “But I hear you two know how to use weapons.” The twins nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “When we were younger, mama always took us hunting. We got pretty good at it, but we’re used to the weapons we had. I had a sword, and Remus had a Morningstar.” Remus nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “We might be fucked if we get anything else.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You’ll be fine,” Emile assures. “This is what training is for.” The twins trade a glance before reluctantly nodding and continuing to eat their dinner.</span>
</p><p><br/>                                                                                                                        ★★★</p><p>
  <span> The next day while training, Roman is climbing some rope. He’s pretty good at it. However, you should know when to take a break. And since he is big on impressing others, he ends up pushing himself too far and falling off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> The career tributes laugh, mocking him as he lays on the ground. Remus shoots them a dirty look before walking over, extending a hand. Roman warily eyes it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Don’t you hate me?” Remus shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “We don’t have time for that anymore.” Roman nods, taking the hand and pulling himself up. “Now, here’s what you’re going to do. Throw that metal thing over there. That will get them to fuck off.” Roman frowns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Remy said we’re not supposed to show off too much.” Remus raises an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I don’t give a flying fuck about what Remy said. You love to show off, so go, do it. Alright?” They share a long look before Roman rolls his eyes and walks over to the metal ball. He picks it up and throws it while the tributes watch in respect. Remus smirks as he comes back over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Now, let’s try the ropes again. I’ll race you to halfway.” Roman suggests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You’re on, bitch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Remus ends up winning, but the two are having so much fun that they don’t even care. It’s been a while since it’s been like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> The two can only hope it lasts.</span>
</p><p>                                                                                                                        ★★★</p><p>
  <span> “Tomorrow, they’ll bring you in one by one to evaluate you. You guys are district three, so you’ll be one of the first ones to go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Is that a good thing?” Remus asks, crossing his arms. Remy nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You always remember the first and last people, never the middle. So as long as you leave an impression, you’ll do fine, babes. And remember, higher ratings mean more sponsors, and we all know how important those are.” Remy says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> The twins nod before heading off to prepare.</span>
</p><p>                                                                                                                        ★★★</p><p>
  <span> In Remus’s evaluation, he brutally attacked two dummies with a Morningstar, leaving them shredded. The judges didn’t look too impressed, so he went off of impulse and threw his weapon right next to one of the judge’s head. Their entire face went pale, and they fainted. Remus couldn’t stop laughing as they took him back to the main lobby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “How did they react?” Remy asks, walking into the room. Remus shrugs, calming down from his laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “They looked pretty shocked! How’s that for an impression?” Remy grins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Not bad, kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Not bad?” Emile asks. The typically peppy man is red with rage. “They could take away points for that. Remus could have lost all his chances of losing this thing. You’re too risky.” He scolds. Remus rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Let’s see what they say about it.” He says, picking up the remote and clicking on the Hunger Games news. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Roman Prince from district three, a score of eight out of twelve.” The announcer calls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Great job.” Remy compliments, ruffling Roman’s hair. He beams, happy with the praise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “And Remus Prince, from the same district, a score of eleven out of twelve.” Roman and Emile’s jaws drop, shocked, while Remus and Remy cheer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations,” Roman says, a tiny bit jealous. Well, a lot jealous. But he doesn’t want his brother to know that. Remus offers him a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought they hated me.” He admits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They must have liked your style,” Remy says, adjusting his sunglasses. "Keep it up."</span>
</p><p>                                                                                                                        ★★★</p><p>
  <span> “Hey kid, listen, tomorrow’s the last day, and they let us work with our own tributes right before the game. So you and I will be going down at nine. Got that?” Remy asks at their celebratory dinner. Remus nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Is Roman coming too?” He asks, frowning at the space where his brother usually sits. He didn’t attend dinner either, which was odd. Perhaps he was nervous?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Nah, he said he wants to be training on his own from now on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “What?” Remy shrugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “It’s not that dramatic, sis. This always happens at some point. There can only be one winner. No point in acting otherwise.” Remus sighs, running a hand through his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> He hadn’t really thought about there only being one winner. Of course, he knew of it. But it didn’t click in his mind that Roman could die out there, and Remus wouldn’t be able to do anything about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> The meal they shared last night could be their final one. Didn’t Roman understand that? Or did he hate Remus that much?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You know what? I’m not hungry anymore.” Remus murmurs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> And so he goes to his room to think.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. You Have To Be Selfish, Roman (Please, Be Selfish)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remus wants Roman to be selfish</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warnings include blood, swords, su*cide, nightmares, begging to be killed, and not sure what else, but let me know in the comments if I should add anything I missed </p><p>Well, it's late, but at least we're getting some violence in. Honestly, I don't know why I made an entire violent bit up (blood/gore is a trigger for me) when I didn't have to, but it's dramatic, so let's just go with it. Next chap should be the actual games, hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> Remus sighs, looking down at the pin in his hands. He’s waiting backstage for his turn to be interviewed on live television. Of course, he doesn’t want to, it sounds like a waste of time. But everyone has to do it. So he waits, tracing the last thing Logan gave him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You’ll do fine, Remus. Just be yourself.” Emile says, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. Remus scoffs, brushing it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You have the wrong twin. No one likes me for my personality.” He looks down at the pin in his hands, moving to clip it back on. “Well, almost no one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You don’t give yourself enough credit,” Emile says, about to say something else when the host starts talking about Remus. “Oh, that’s your cue. Remember, you’ll do fine.” Remus nods but says nothing more as he heads up onto the stage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “From district three, guys, gals, and nonbinary pals allow me to introduce you to Remus Prince!” Remus plasters on a wide grin as he takes a seat on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Thank you for having me.” He says, as polite as he can be. He tries not to swear, knowing there could be kiddies in the audience, and Logan wouldn’t appreciate it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You and your brother made quite an entrance at the tribute parade. It impressed us all.” The host comments. Remus nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Thank you. But there’s only one person I want to impress.” He jokes, sending a wink to the  camera. At home, Logan, if he’s watching, is probably blushing, hiding his smile with a hand.  The mental image causes Remus to smile genuinely, if only for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Your boyfriend?” Remus nods. “Is it true you volunteered for him?” Remus nods again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I’d do anything for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I can tell. Someone rarely does something like that. Did you get to say goodbye, at least?” Remus looks down at his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Yeah. Yes, I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “If you don’t mind me asking, what did you say to him?” Remus shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I just told him that’d I’d do my best to come home soon. He shouldn’t have to worry about things like that. I’ll try to win. But if I can't, we have friends that can help him with everything. He’ll be fine.” The host nods, eyes sympathetic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Of course. Guys, gals, and nonbinary pals from district three give it up for, Remus Prince!” The audience cheers as Remus gets off the stage, subtly wiping a few tears away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Nice job, babes,” Remy says, taking a sip of his coffee. Remus nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Now, we have Remus’s twin brother coming to speak with us. Everyone give it up for Roman Prince!” Remus watches as his brother saunters on stage, looking more in his element than anywhere else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “So, Roman, tell me. Is there anyone you’re trying to win this for?” Roman shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “My brother may be a total jerk, but he and I have been through it all. If he dies, I want to win for him.” The host nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “What if you two are the last ones left? You don’t have to answer. I’m only curious.” Roman hums.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “He has a lot left to live for. A wonderful boyfriend, amazing friends, a promising future. I’d die and let him have the win. He deserves it.” The host nods, saying a few more things to him. Roman exits the stage not long after, shooting a few winks to the camera. As soon as he’s down, Remus slams him into the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “What the fuck was that?” He asks. Roman groans, struggling against his hold. “You don’t talk to me, won’t train with me, and then suddenly you want to die so I can win?” Remy pulls Remus off of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “He was only being nice. You need to relax, babes.” Remus rolls his eyes, kicking his brother in the stomach. He grunts, bending over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “If it comes down to it, Ro. I want a final fucking battle, not you giving up. You hear me?” He shrugs, slowly standing after a moment. “Roman. You need to be selfish. You can’t just-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Look, now at least we can sell the whole twin act from district three. Everyone will feel sorry for you two and look forward to a final battle.” Remy interrupts before he can kill him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I don’t want people feeling sorry for me.” Remus protests. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “But you do want sponsors.” Emile cuts in, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Now, why don’t you go rest, Roman?” Roman nods before walking off. He looks numb, distant. Remus hopes he doesn’t think what he said was true. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Sure, Roman may be in a relationship, but Roman is just as deserving of a good ending as he is. He hates the guy, but he’s his twin brother. He won’t let Roman give up so easily. Especially not on himself.</span>
</p><p>                                                                                                                        ★★★</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> “Roman. It’s only us, now. You have to kill me.” Roman shakes his head, tears forming in his eyes, slipping down his cheeks. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> “I can’t.” He whispers, looking down at his sword.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> “You have to. Come on. It’ll be okay. I promise.” Remus assures, stepping forward.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> “Ree, you have a life left to live. I don’t. If it’s one of us or the other, I’ll pick myself.” He then raises the sword, pressing it against his neck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> “Roman? What the fuck are you doing? Stop it! You have to be selfish! You have to kill me!"   Remus screams, watching as his brother presses the sharp blade into his throat. He pushes further, watching as blood spills onto the ground like a broken promise. Remus tries to move forward to stop him, to do anything, but he’s stuck. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> “You can’t do this to me! You can’t!” He screams, but Roman only grins, blood pooling out of his mouth. It dribbles down his chin.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> “I’m doing this because I love you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> “Roman! Roman, no! Roman!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>                                                                                                                        ★★★</p><p>
  <span> Remus wakes up with a gasp. He feels sweaty all over, his shirt practically soaked. He reaches up, pressing a cool hand to his forehead as he tries to regulate his breathing. It was only a dream. He turns, to look for Logan, to anchor himself. But when he does, he’s met with the realization that he isn’t there. And that dream could be real very soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> His intrusive thoughts haunt him for a few more hours. If he slips back into sleep, it’s more nightmares. Ones where Roman dies either by his own hands, or Remus’s. He isn’t sure which is worse, but he can only take it so much before he’s going downstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He can’t stay there anymore, even if it is his last night. It’s not like he’ll be sleeping anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> When he makes it down to the living room, he finds Roman on the couch. He looks just as awake as ever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Can’t sleep?” Roman asks, looking up at him. Remus shakes his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Nope.” He sits on the opposite side of the couch, looking down at the floor for a moment. “I’m sorry I hit you, or whatever.” Roman shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You know I just want to protect you. Right? If it comes down to it, won't you want to do the same?” Remus wants to protest to keep his point, but he doesn’t want to lie to his brother. Not on their possible last day of life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Yeah. That doesn’t mean I have to like it, though.” He says, biting back the memories of his dreams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I don’t like it either, but it’s the truth.” They grow silent for a moment. “Either way, we don’t know what will happen tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “And that’s fucking terrifying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Yeah, but hey, you signed up for it.” He teases, trying to make the conversation light again. “I was forced into this wretched game, but you chose your own path, dear brother.” Remus offers him a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I did, indeed. And so we will see what happens. Whose organs will lay on the battlefield at the end of the day.” Roman grins, falling backwards, so his head lands on Remus’s lap. He reaches up to boop his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> And for a moment, things feel normal. Roman isn’t dying or gone. He’s right here, and he’s safe, and they’re together. That’s all that matters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Game on then, brother,” Roman says. Remus rolls his eyes fondly, shoving him off, and onto the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Game on.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Mourning Cry Of A Mockingbird</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remus begins the games, and meets Patton</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warnings are death, blood, gore. Please check the main tags before reading </p><p>Why is this story updating when it was due yesterday and I haven't done some that were due a week ago? You might ask. And I'd like to tell you, I don't know, but here it is. Hope you enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> “Now, remember. They’ll put all kinds of things in the Cornucopia to tempt you. Make it all nice for you to go grab something. Don’t do it, babes.” Remy says. Remus’s eyebrows furrow as Emile adjusts his outfit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Why not?” He asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “They want you to go in there so you can all kill each other. No, you need to turn around, find high ground, and get water. Water is your bitch, alright? Oh, and don’t step off that pedestal early, or they’ll blow you sky high.” Remus nods, biting his lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> He’s never been the best at remembering things, but surely his brain will be able to know this. Run. High ground. Not too soon. Water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You can do this, babes,” Remy says, taking a long sip of his coffee. Remus nods, running a hand through his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Don’t mention it, kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Emile looks between them before offering Remus a smile. He lefts a hidden part of the jacket, showing him where his pin is kept.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Oh, that’s clever as fuck.” Remy compliments. Emile smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I’m not allowed to bet.” He says, bringing Remus into a hug. “But if I could, I’d bet on you. You’re going to do great things.” Remus nods, his eyes watering slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Thank you.” He whispers before pulling away. He looks between the two of them, the people, who he has grown close to these past few weeks, trying to memorize their faces. He doesn’t ever want to forget what they taught him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Then, he turns and stalks off.</span>
</p><p>                                                                                                                        ★★★</p><p>
  <span> When the games begin, Remus’s impulse kicks in. He runs into the Cornucopia, looking around for something useful. But halfway in he remembers what Remy said, and only grabs a backpack. Once he gets it, he turns around, and sprints as far as he can go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> The other tributes around him begin slashing and killing each other over items. Blood spills over the green grass, staining it. Screams of agony echo all around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> He keeps going. He doesn’t look back once, not even when someone sounds a little too much like his brother in pain. He has to survive. He has to win.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He makes it to a tree, looking up at it. It’s quite tall, but he can manage. And so he scales it, all thirty feet until he’s at the very top.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> “Well, that makes thirteen gone in the first eight hours, and I think I see an alliance forming.” A reporter says on TV.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span> Remus looks around, trying to find out what’s happening. That’s when he spots Roman not too far off, seeming to have made an alliance with some of the Career Tributes. A breath he didn’t know he was holding is realized as he studies his brother. He seems to be safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He watches them for a few moments more before taking off into a run as the trees burn. While running past, a group spots him and begins to chase him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> He barely manages to dodge them, climbing another tree to get away. He curses under his breath, thanking his mom for letting them go outside so often when he and Roman were kids. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Someone from the group tries to climb up, firing arrows at Remus, but he loses his grip and falls twenty feet below to his death. Remus climbs down, gathers what he can from what’s on him, which isn’t much and goes back up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He ends up falling asleep there.</span>
</p><p>                                                                                                                        ★★★</p><p>
  <span> The next morning, Remus blinks awake tiredly. He, thankfully, remembers he’s in a tree and holds tight before he can go off. Looking to the left of him, he spots another tribute in another tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The boy is tan, with freckles all over his chubby cheeks and nose. He has curly dirty blonde hair and kind brown eyes. A cardigan is wrapped around his shoulders, completely soaked in blood. He couldn’t have been more than twelve years old.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The boy points to a tracker jacker nest nearby and makes motions that mean Remus should cut it. That way it will drop on the other tributes below.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> “I think those are tracker jackets. Am I wrong?” One reporter asks. Another shakes their head.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> “Oh, those are very lethal.” They say.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> “Very. For those of you who don’t know, tracker jackers are genetically engineered wasps. Their venom causes horrible pain, intense hallucinations, and sometimes even death.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Remus cuts the nest down, getting stung in the process. He winces in pain as he watches the nest fall onto the sleeping group. Hundreds of the wasps pour out, stabbing one girl repeatedly until they kill her. Others chase after the rest of the group, who run off into the distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Remus takes this as a chance to move down and steals the girl’s morningstar. Since he was also stung, the colours around him begin to glow brightly. So bright that eventually, he has to close his eyes, and as he does so, he passes out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                                                                                                                        ★★★</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He wakes up what feels like moments later to find leaves on his stings. He’s on the ground on his back, the boy from the other tree sitting next to him. He seems to have been helping him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “How long have I been out?” Remus asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “A few days,” Patton replies. “I was starting to get worried. I changed your leaves a few times, but you just weren’t waking up. Oh, I’m Patton, by the way!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I’m Remus. Now, what happened while I was unconscious?” He asks, moving to sit up. He’s still in pain, but it’s not as bad as before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “The others moved all their supplies down by the lake, put it into this pyramid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Sounds tempting,” Remus says, licking his dry lips. Patton nods, a grin on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I have an idea.” He says. Remus raises an eyebrow, beginning to like this kid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> They spend the next few hours discussing the plan, working out possible outcomes. The flaws, what they would do if it went wrong, etc. When they finally have it down pat, pun intended, they review it once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “So this green shit is gonna smoke like crazy. As soon as you light it, move to the next fire. Light this one last, and I’ll meet you back over there.” Remus says. Patton nods, his nose scrunching in concentration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Then, I’ll destroy their stuff while they’re chasing you.” Patton nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “We need to have a signal in case one of us gets held up.” Remus frowns, worrying his lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Like what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Something like this.” Patton clears his throat and begins to sing a tune of a Mockingjay. It’s quite nice and well done for someone his age.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Now, you try.” He says, waving his hand for Remus to go. The other’s eyes widen, but he clears his throat anyway. It comes out a scratchy version of Patton’s, but still a Mockingjay nonetheless. It would do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “So if we hear that it means we’re okay, and we’ll be back real soon,” Patton says. Remus nods, squeezing his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “We’re gonna be okay, kid. Don’t you worry.” He says, his voice dropping into a rare reassuring tone. The same tone he used to use for Roman after an acting gig didn’t go so well, or to calm Logan down after a nightmare. Patton sniffles, his eyes going big and teary. He moves forward, wrapping his arms around Remus’s neck. Remus is awkward for a moment before hesitantly moving to rub his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Hey, I’ll see you for supper.” He says, pulling away. Patton nods, wiping away his tears with the back of his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Okay.” He says softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The two then stand up and move in different directions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                                                                                                                         ★★★</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Remus looks at the pile of supplies left by the other tributes. They’re currently busy chasing Patton as he’s been lighting fires nearby.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> “I would like to see if he can figure out this booby trap.” One reporter says. The other nods, studying Remus as he narrows his eyes at the supplies suspiciously.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> “Yes, it seems they’ve reburied their mines around that big pile of goodies.” He comments.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Remus looks around, finding a large piece of driftwood not too far off. He walks over to it, grabs it, then chucks it at the supplies. They spill out, setting off the booby traps from a safe distance. Once he’s done, he rushes off to find Patton.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He runs through the woods, looking desperately for the other. A sound of a hurt cry alerts him, causing him to turn in that direction. Sure enough, Patton is lying in a trap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Remus rushes over, trying to free him. At that moment, a spear shoots through the air. It drives itself through Patton’s chest and out the other side. The boy watches in horror as blood seeps out of the wound, quickly coating him in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Remus turns around, enraged. He stalks forward, slamming the morningstar into the side of the boy’s head over and over until he’s sobbing on the ground, half-dead. Remus finishes him off before going back to Patton. He sits down, lifting the boy’s head to rest in his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “It’s okay. You’re okay, Pat. You’re gonna be fine.” He whispers, reassuring him. He runs a hand through his hair, willing himself to be calm. He doesn’t need Patton worrying in his last moments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Did.. did you blow up the food?” Patton asks, blinking up at him. He can barely see through the bloodstains on his glasses. Remus moves forward, taking them off, wiping the blood on his shirt, before putting them back on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Of course, every bit of it.” He assures him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You have to win,” Patton mumbles. He pauses for a moment, then says, “can you sing? My mother used to do it for me. I miss her.” He whispers. Remus’s eyes widen slightly, but he nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I can do that.” He whispers, shifting his voice into a low, singing tone. “Deep in the meadow.. under the willow. A bed of grass, a soft green pillow.” He sniffles, his vision growing watery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Lay down your head, and close your eyes.” Patton snuggles into him, fluttering his eyes closed. “And when they open..” Remus chokes a little, swallowing down the burning taste in his throat. Patton won’t be able to make it out of here. He won’t be able to see the sun again, feel it’s warmth on his skin. He won’t get to tell his family that he loves him one last time, or eat his favourite food, watch his favourite show. It’s all over now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Sun will rise.” He finishes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Patton’s body grows limp in his arms. He has a soft smile on his face as he drifts off into a never-ending sleep, looking as peaceful as ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> A tear runs down Remus’s cheek. He angrily wipes it away, holding Patton close to him before getting up. He carries him to the softest place he can find, a meadow with flowers surrounding them. He sets him down, picking flowers to place over Patton’s body, covering him like he would with a blanket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> He sings the sweet mockingbird tune, salutes him, and stalks off.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Mud Is Stained Red From Blood (Please Keep Hanging On)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remus and Roman reunite, but Roman isn't doing too good.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warnings include blood, wounds, bleeding out almost, talks of death and feelings of guilt. If I need to add anything else, please let me know in the comments! </p><p>I'm pretty sure this chapter is almost 3,000 words which made me consider cutting the chapter in half so I can just edit the ending better, and use it for next time, but I decided not to. So the ending kind of sucks in my professional opinion, but I'm proud of the length. Either way, I hope you enjoy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> After Patton’s death, there’s an uproar among the viewers. Half of them believe that Remus had gone too soft on Patton, and wasn’t taking the game as seriously as he should. He needed punishment for his crimes, they thought. The other half found that it was sweet what he did, and fought with the other side to leave them be. Patton was dead now, and nothing they could do would fix how things had gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> The hosts of the show were torn between what to do but eventually agreed that they needed to kill Remus off. It was the only way to settle the feud, and make everyone think about the other characters. Not to mention, it would be interesting to see. They would certainly get more views for that. So they went to Remy and Emile to talk about the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You can’t kill him. That would cause a riot.” Remy says, crossing his arms over his chest. His expression was set neutral, not showing how much he cared for Remus. If he did, they would surely not allow him to decide, and then all hope would be lost for the boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Some people are already trying to cause one.” One of the hosts argues. A lot of the viewers stuck to only arguing about it, and making posts about the situation. However, some people were also starting protests, demanding justice or death. It would surely escalate if they did not take action soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Then let’s give them something to root for, instead.” Emile pipes up, an idea beginning to form in his mind. The hosts cared about views, and everyone loved having people they could hope would win. It made things more interesting. “Remus and Roman are twins. It’ll be something worth seeing if they’re the ones who make it to the end. That’s what people will start to figure out if we play our cards right.” He says. The hosts glance at each other, having a silent conversation. He was right, this could go well in their favour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Fine.” The other host decides. “We’ll let him live, for now.” Remy and Emile nod, careful not to show even the slightest trace of happiness. That was the best deal they would be getting, even more than they had hoped for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> So now it was just up to Roman and Remus to try to stay alive.</span>
</p><p>                                                                                                                        ★★★</p><p>
  <span> Remus sits on top of a fallen tree, scanning the area for danger. He’s spent most of the day running, trying to push away his feelings of guilt. The other boy had deserved to live, more than anyone with his youth, and yet he was dead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Remus knew it wasn’t his fault that he was, but it felt like it. If he had just gotten there faster, or maybe done something differently, even found medicine along the way somehow, he could still be here. He might not have lived much longer after that, but he could be given the chance to see one last sunset, at least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> That would be enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Remus sighs, shifting to pull his knees to his chest. He wraps his arms around them, his chin settling on top as he tries to brush his thoughts away. None of that mattered, now. Patton is gone, and nothing can change that. So Remus has to keep going. He needs to live on for him, beat the game, and then apologize to his parents for the loss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  It’s the least he can do. It's what Patton would have wanted for him, to beat the game, and see if family again. He wishes he could do more, but that's what he focused on for now. He just had to live, which is easier said than done, but he could try. He owed Patton that much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Attention tributes. Attention. The regulations acquiring a single victor has been suspended. From now on, two victors may be crowned if both originate from the same district. This will be the only announcement.” An announcer states. Remus processes the words, and then stands up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> It’s time to find Roman.</span>
</p><p>                                                                                                                        ★★★</p><p>
  <span> It takes him an hour to find Roman, hidden well in a muddy landscape. He’s laying on the ground, his chest rising and falling heavily as he struggles to breathe. Remus isn’t sure why until he looks down, and sees it. His leg has been slashed, blood pouring from it, dripping down the sides. Roman has his hand over it, trying to apply pressure, but it doesn’t seem to be doing much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Remus gives him a blank stare as he walks over, kneeling beside him. He takes Roman’s hand away, putting one of his own on top of it, instead. His other hand searches through his bag for some kind of cloth to wrap it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “What was it?” Remus asks, feeling the stickiness of the blood coat his hand, but he doesn’t care. He doesn’t have time to care about things like that. He needs to focus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “A dagger, I think. I didn’t get a good look at it. Too busy falling to the ground.” Roman says with a laugh as if this were funny. It makes Remus’s blood boil, but at the same time, it sets worry deep in his chest. He was always one for being dramatic when nothing was wrong, and when it was, he acted like it was fine. It was a horrible habit of his, but it meant something if he was laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Roman didn’t think he was going to make it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I won’t let you live it down if you die to this, you hear me? I’ll be talking so much shit about you, making fun of your stupid face. So you better keep your damn eyes open.” Remus hisses, trying to be angry. It’s better than being scared. Roman can’t be the comforting one at the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “We have… we have the same face.” Roman mumbles after a few minutes, managing another weak laugh. Remus cracks a small grin at that. Roman can’t be too far gone if he’s making jokes, right? He was going to be fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I know that just shut up,” Remus says, no malice behind his words. They were almost fond, even. He studies Roman for a moment and then continues to search for something to stop the bleeding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Remus,” Roman says, after a while. Remus doesn’t look at him. He keeps searching, desperately. He can’t lose two people. He can’t. But there’s nothing in here to stop it, and then what? Roman will die a horrible gruesome death, and it will be all his fault for not being fast enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Remus.” Roman repeats, effectively snapping him out of his thoughts. Remus huffs, slamming the bag down as he blinks back tears. He’s not going to cry. He doesn’t get to cry. He’s not the one hurt. So why are there tears running down his cheeks? </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “No, I’m not leaving you, so knock it off,” Remus says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Why not?” Roman asks as if they aren’t brothers. As if Remus could actually leave his own twin at a time like this. Does he not know how important he is? Even if they don’t talk much, and they argue half the time, they’re still brothers. Roman is still important to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Instead of answering, Remus grips onto his sleeve, and pulls, tearing it off. He uses it as a makeshift cloth, wrapping it around the wound as best as he can. Thankfully, the bleeding has slowed, but the shirt still stains red after a few minutes. Remus sighs but figures it will have to do and turns around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Come on, Ro. Piggyback time.” He tells him, making his voice a little higher, faking enthusiasm to intrigue him a little. He used to love this when they were young, so he can only hope it’ll work now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> It takes a minute, but soon enough, Roman makes a noise of weak joy and takes his time climbing onto him. As soon as he does, Remus rises to his feet, holding tightly to him as they make their way to a cave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “No one’s going to find you here,” Remus promises when they get in. He lowers himself to the ground, helping Roman slide off as best as he can. Roman only sighs in response, knowing that Remus can’t promise that. The cave seemed like a secure location, but anyone could be watching, listening. It wouldn’t take much to kill Roman with the wound he’s sporting. Still, he nods, as if agreeing. There’s no sense in an argument when it could be his last words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “We’ll get you some medicine, and figure shit out. For now, I’ll try to get whatever else I can.” Remus says and leaves the cave in search of something useful. Roman gives him a short goodbye, and then closes his eyes, allowing himself some rest for a while.</span>
</p><p>                                                                                                                        ★★★</p><p>
  <span> When Remus returns, the sun is beginning to lower in the sky. He’s glad he managed to find his way back before night could fall. It would be much harder to fight in the darkness when he wouldn’t be able to see what’s happening around him. Not to mention the animals that would come out of hiding, ready to attack the same as the other tributes were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Open up, bitch.” He says when he makes it to the mouth of the cave. He knows on one of the walls as if they were back at home, and this was Roman’s old doorway. Roman looks over at him, half-awake as if he had woken up recently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I brought soup.” Remus continues, walking over to him. He tries to keep his expression blank, but can’t help the way his eyebrows furrow in concern. Roman seems to be doing better, but Patton had a quick death. Who knows when Roman might be taken from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I hate soup,” Roman says. Remus rolls his eyes, taking a seat next to him. Roman was always such a brat when it came to these things, but there was something different in his tone this time. A bit of sadness, and defeat, something Remus hadn’t ever heard before. His brother was always fighting, too stubborn for his own good. He was never like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Eat it. It’ll do you good.” He says, simply. They have a staring contest for a few minutes, but eventually Roman blinks, and turns back to his bowl without a word. He begins to eat, slowly but surely finishing off his soup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Remus takes it from him when he’s done, setting it on the other side of the cave for now. They can deal with it tomorrow morning. When he comes back over, he slaps his hand against Roman’s forehead, frowning at the temperature. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You’re boiling alive.” He tells him. Roman shrugs, going to say something, but then he closed his mouth again. His eyes were distant, lost in thought. Remus could only wonder what he was thinking about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “It’s fine,” Roman tells him after a bit of time had passed, but Remus can tell it’s an autopilot response. He isn’t truly listening to their conversation, too focused on whatever his thoughts are spinning about. There’s a pause for a few minutes, and then Roman speaks again. “Do you remember third grade, how you poured superglue all over that kid's seat?” He asks, his eyes focusing on something slightly behind Remus as if watching the memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Yeah, the bitch was crying about it for days. He deserved it for the shit he did to you.” Remus says with a nod. Roman hums, not entirely in agreement, more of just a way to say something. That way Remus would know he’s not being ignored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You always stood up for me. I wish I did the same for you.” He says. Remus shakes his head, quick to protest. If Roman dies tonight, then there is no way he’s going to think that he didn’t do anything for Remus, even if it damages Remus’s ego. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You did, plenty of times. You need to give yourself some more credit, Princey.” Remus says, using his childhood nickname to try and soothe him a little. Roman smiles softly at it, his thoughts drifting back again to happier times, instead of thinking he was useless and such. Remus sighs in relief at that. He doesn’t know that’s going to happen to Roman in the next five minutes or an hour or a few days. All he’s aware of is right now, and getting Roman happy enough to be okay if he does have to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Can we just rest for a while?” Roman asks, sounding too much like the brother Remus used to know. The one that would crawl into his bed after a nightmare, and sob into his chest until Remus began to sing for him. It was the only thing that got him to sleep most nights, and Remus would gladly do it for him, even if he pretended he hadn’t in the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Of course,” Remus replies and moves them both so they’re laying down on the cave floor, hugging each other tightly for warmth. If he had known how bitter the cold was, he would have stolen a blanket or something. Although he probably wouldn’t have, it would be much too risky. If he died, then Roman surely would, and at least one of them had to make it out of here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Even if I don’t make it..” Roman starts after a minute, but Remus hushes him quiet. He doesn’t want to think about that. It’s not a possibility in his mind. Roman has always been stubborn, so he better use it for good this time to stay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Attention, tributes. Attention. Commencing at sunrise, there will be a feast tomorrow at the Cornucopia. This will be no ordinary occasion, each of you needs something desperately and we plan to be generous hosts.” An announcement cuts them off before either of them could say anything more on the dark subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Your medicine,” Remus mumbles, thinking it over. It could work, if he was quick enough, and headed out right after he got it. Then, Roman would make a much faster recovery, which is what they definitely needed at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You’re not going alone,” Roman says firmly, seeing the way his eyes were lighting up with ideas. No doubt dangerous and risky ones, that could get him killed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I have to. You need it, and you can’t walk. There’s no other way.” Remus says, matching his tone as he looks over at him. This had to be done. Roman couldn’t argue out of this one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Remus, you’re not going to risk your life for mine. I’m not going to let you.” Roman says, and here is the stubbornness in his words. Remus frowns at it, wishing he would use it on something better. They didn’t have time to argue over things like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You’d do it for me, wouldn’t you?” Remus asks, cocking an eyebrow. He knew it was true. No matter what happened or how mad they were, Roman would have already been gone by now. He wouldn’t hesitate, not even for a moment, even if Remus begged him not to. That’s the kind of person he was. The world would miss something wonderful if he were gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Why are you doing this? Don’t you hate me?” Roman asks, and his voice sounds broken as his eyes fill with tears. He doesn’t understand any of this. They never had a good relationship, except when they were small. So why is Remus acting like this now? Why can’t he just leave him to die here? It’s not like he’ll be missed much, anyway, besides by their parents, probably. It would make sense for this to be the end of him, and yet, Remus refuses it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You may be a total dick half the time, and loud, and arrogant, and a fucking prick, but you’re my brother. I couldn’t hate you if I tried, Ro. We’re twins, and no matter what happens, that’s never going to change.” Remus says, honestly. A tear slips down Roman’s cheek, whether, for happiness or sadness, he doesn’t know nor car. Instead, he nods, shifting closer in Remus’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You can’t go.” He tells him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I have to,” Remus replies, moving one hand to play with the other’s hair. There isn’t anything else said between them, both knowing there wasn’t anything they could say that wouldn’t end in an argument. Roman wanted Remus to stay, and Remus knew he had to go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> So instead, they fell asleep and enjoyed the rest of the night as much as they could.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. I Hope You're Happy, Wherever You Are (Hopefully With Him)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remus gets the medicine from the Cornucopia</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warnings: Death, violence, blood, pretty much anything in the tags as far as I'm aware, and technically s*icide although it isn't written exactly. Please be careful, and let me know in the comments if I should add anything else </p><p>I really said ignoring this story for three weeks and then pure angst. Does it truly make sense? I mean, not entirely, but did I do it anyways? Yes. That's about as out of context as I can get for now- good luck. Also the next chapter is the last, and I’m not sure if Virgil was a character used before or not since theres too many people in this book, but happy reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Remus curses under his breath when he wakes up to find Roman in a worse condition than he had been the night before. His skin was hot to the touch and paler than Remus's was the time he decided he wanted to drink some cleaning liquids and subsequently became sick for two weeks. It could only mean one thing. The wounds were infected. </p><p> "You'll be okay, Ro. Just hold on for a bit longer. Alright? I'll be back." Remus mumbles. He's grateful that he receives no response, as Roman was fast asleep. If he heard how powerless Remus's voice sounded in the moment, he's sure he would hold it above him for the rest of their lives. </p><p> That is if they make it through this. From the way things are going, he's not so sure they will. Remus sighs and gives him one last look before leaving the cave. And if his eyes began to water, that's no one's business but his own.</p><p> He finds the medicine they need on a rock in the Cornucopia. He looks around once to check for anyone else being around, but oddly enough, no one was. It was suspicious, but he didn't have time to question anything at the moment. He had to get back to Roman. </p><p> So he decides he'll have to be fast and get out of there as soon as he gets his hands on it. But as he reaches out to snag the medicine, a knife is pressed against his throat. He lets go immediately, knowing he would be no good to Roman if he died.</p><p> “Where’s your brother?” The girl holding the knife asks, but it doesn’t sound like much of a question. Remus stays quiet, hoping she couldn’t hear how hard his heart was pounding. “Oh, right. He’s gotten sick, hasn’t he? That’s what the medicine is for?” She asks, feigning her tone to be sweet. Remus might have believed her if she wasn’t putting him in direct danger while saying it.</p><p> “It’s sweet that you’re trying to help him and all, but that’s no way to win. Now, is it? I think I’ll start with killing you first. Then him, make him bleed just like Patton.” She continues. Remus tenses, going to say something when someone grabs the knife from her. </p><p> She spins around only to have it pressed against her throat by another boy. Remus has heard about him a few times from Patton, remembering him to be Virgil. The signature patchwork hoodie gives his identity away. Not that it looks like he cares.</p><p> “You killed Patton?” He asks, pressing the knife harder against her neck. A few drops of blood spill and run down the fresh cut he’s making. She swallows thickly and shakes her head. </p><p> “No. No, I was messing with him. That’s all.” She says. Virgil doesn’t look convinced, and honestly, Remus isn't either. She wouldn’t have mentioned Patton otherwise. It was disrespectful to talk about death when it wasn’t your kill.</p><p> “You weren’t. You killed him. You killed Patton.” Virgil argues. They bicker for a moment, not a wise decision on her part. It only takes a few minutes for Virgil to grow tired of it and slash her neck open. Remus looks away from the sight. He didn’t mind blood before, even enjoyed seeing the red flow, but he didn’t want to remember Patton at the moment.</p><p> “This is the only time I’m saving your ass, and it’s not for you. It’s for Patton. So get lost before I change my mind.” Virgil says as he wipes the blood from his knife off on his jeans. Remus nods and grabs the medicine before rushing off. </p><p> He should have done so much earlier, but who knows what Virgil would have done if he did. It was best to be quick now and hope that Roman was still alive. He knew he would never forgive himself if he didn’t make it on time.</p><p> "Ro, I'm back. You better not be dead yet, or that whole ass trip will be for nothing." Remus says as he makes his way into the cave. Roman makes a noise that could have been a laugh if it hadn't sounded so pained, letting Remus know he’s still there. </p><p> Remus subtly sighs in relief and crosses over to him to give him the medicine. Unlike with the soup, Roman doesn't put up a fight. It worries Remus, who had only ever seen his brother as stubborn, but he chooses not to comment on it. The silence stretches out like defeat between them. </p><p> At Roman's insistence, Remus takes a bit of medicine for himself. It causes him to grow drowsy, so with a mumbled goodnight, he ends up falling asleep. He can only hope tomorrow will be better for the two of them.</p><p> They wake up late in the afternoon the next day, both feeling much more well-rested than they had been in a while despite laying on a cold cave floor for the night. Roman looks healthier, his cheeks rosy but not flushed. And the ache in Remus’s bones from consistently running and fighting has mostly disappeared. </p><p> "We better get going. We might be able to win this whole thing if we do." Roman says, his voice holding an air of confidence that Remus hasn't heard in quite a while. He may be a bit on the weaker side, but he's getting better. The thought gives Remus some hope as they leave the cave.</p><p> “There are only a few people left from what I know. I think Virgil will be the hardest to handle. He’s quick with light steps, so you won’t even hear him coming. He seems to have been close with Patton, though. So he might leave us alone for a while.” Remus explains as they walk.</p><p> “We'll have to be careful for now. Maybe start to hunt. We don’t have much food left, and it's too late in the game to risk running out.” Roman notes as he checks their bags. Remus nods, and they split off in different directions to look for things but try not to stray too far from one another. </p><p> A half-hour later and Remus is straddling a tree branch. His tongue pokes out slightly as he reaches up, attempting to grab an apple that's a little higher than him. His hand barely brushes it when a cannon goes off in the distance, causing him to jump down to the ground immediately. </p><p> He has to find Roman. He has to make sure it wasn't him. He looks around, then rushes off in the direction he hears quiet singing. Only one dumbass would be humming a Disney song in the middle of a war. </p><p> “You fucking scared me, Ro. I heard the cannons go off, and I, I thought...” Remus says when he gets over to him, trying to push down the mental images his intrusive thoughts came up with to haunt him. Roman, his neck sliced open or an arrow in his back or his lifeless figure in general, never laughing or singing again. </p><p> None of that had happened, he tells himself. Roman was safe. He could see that now, so everything was fine. Roman gives him a somewhat assuring smile and nods to the berries in his hand. </p><p> “I was just collecting berries, must have been someone else.” He says. Remus nods, scanning the area to see if he could see anyone around. That’s when he sees the legs poking out of the bushes, not moving an inch. It could only mean one thing. </p><p> "Someone was spying on you, I think," Remus says, turning to look back at Roman when he notices the berries in his brother's cupped hands. His eyes widen in horror as he realizes what they were. "Ro, you didn't eat any of those, did you?" He asks.</p><p> "No, I was going to, but you ran over," Roman says with a shrug and gestures to the body. Well, the half that they could see from where they were standing. "Do you think they were following me?" He asks, his tone shifting into slight worry. </p><p> “I think so, but they must have tried those berries like you were going to. They’re called Nightlock and could pretty much kill you in a minute. So you better be careful with them.” Remus explains. Roman nods, slipping a few into his pocket.</p><p> “Maybe they’ll come in handy later.” He says when Remus shoots him a confused look. Remus nods, and they start to make plans for the rest of the day. Both agree that this could be the final night of the hunger games, so they set off to go to the Cornucopia. Most of everyone should be there soon.</p><p> They know they're right when they hear the dogs howling. Sometimes, when the people responsible for the games want it to be over quickly, they release wild dogs into the arena to kill off some people. As far as Remus is aware, it's only him, Roman, and Virgil left. He and Roman start to sprint when Roman gets pulled from behind. A knife presses up against his throat, one that Remus recognizes all too well.</p><p> “Let him go, emo. It doesn’t have to be like this. We can all make it past the dogs together, maybe convince them to have three winners. They’ve already agreed with two. What’s another?” Remus asks, trying to figure out possible solutions, but he has to be careful. One wrong move and Virgil could take Roman’s life.</p><p> “You believe that? Remus, are you kidding? They don’t want us to win. They’ve never wanted us to succeed in these games. We’re just pawns to them. I’m making the show more interesting.” Virgil says, and there’s a sense of tiredness to his voice that hurts a part of Remus’s soul. He didn't want to be here either. They were all forced into it.</p><p> “Virgil. That may be true, but we can change it. If we refuse to die or kill, what are they going to do? Stop us? They can’t.” Remus continues, wishing Virgil had the same drive he did at the start of the games. He had only seen him once or twice, but he had a competitive vibe to him that screamed winner. It seems Patton's death took too much of a toll on him to keep at it.</p><p> “You know what, Remus? I think you’re right.” Virgil says. Remus raises an eyebrow, suspicious until he lets Roman go. If anything, Virgil would have taken Roman down with him. So he must be telling the truth. “We should start running, though. I hear them. They’re getting closer.” He says. </p><p> There’s a sick sensation in Remus’s gut telling him that there’s something wrong with Virgil. His expression has turned from tired to almost peaceful, but he writes it off as acceptance. Besides, the dogs are clearly getting closer. They need to act quickly. So he does the only thing he can do, and goes back to running. </p><p> When he finally makes it to the Cornucopia, he bends over slightly to put his hands on his knees and catch his breath. Roman joins him in a minute, his cheeks burning red from exertion. Remus waits another minute for Virgil. Then, he stands upright and waits a few minutes more. Eventually, Roman puts a hand on his shoulder.</p><p> “He’s not coming.” He says. There’s no question in his tone. A sort of heaviness rests between them as they think of the sacrifice Virgil had made. They all knew there could only be two winners of the same district or one winner on their own. He made a choice, and it was to save them. To be with Patton, wherever he was resting now.</p><p> Roman breaks the short-lived silence with a sniffle, and Remus acts on impulse to bring him into a hug. He finds himself not regretting it but pulling Roman closer to him as he tries not to cry himself.  It has only been a few minutes when the speakers start to crackle. An announcement.</p><p> “Attention. Attention, tributes. There’s been a bit of a rule change. The previous revision allowing two victories from the same district has been changed once again. There can only be one winner. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favour.”</p><p> Remus wonders how one could be so cruel, but then he realizes it’s all a part of the game. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>